


Inventors Meet-Cute

by MectoTech



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, College, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MectoTech/pseuds/MectoTech
Summary: A short story about how Dr. Krankcase and Mags first met on the way to inventor's school.
Kudos: 4





	Inventors Meet-Cute

A young man steps off a crowded airship onto the floating island of Matua, one of the most populated islands in Skylands. This tall, green creature with messy, blue hair, sharp bottom tusks and wide, emerald eyes goes by his last name, Krankcase. He is well dressed, in a white button-down shirt cuffed at the elbows with a copper-colored vest and matching slacks, ready to make a great first impression. Krankcase looks around the island in wonder. Matua is a metropolis, and the aspiring inventor has never visited such a crowded island before, and now, this is where he will be living as he pursues an education. Towering, ornate buildings cover the island and the residents of Matua hurry about their business without taking any notice of Krankcase. 

After a few moments of gazing around, Krankcase opens the satchel he carries. Not being a particularly materialistic man, Krankcase had decided to pack only the essentials with him as he went off to college. Digging through the satchel for a map of the area, he becomes increasingly anxious until he realizes that he must have lost it sometime during the long trip to Matua. _I should have been more careful with that map_ , Krankcase curses himself.

Though he does not have any knowledge about where anything is on the island, he sees no other option but to make a feeble attempt to find his way to the school. However, Krankcase struggles to find his way alone on this huge, busy island. He is leaving home for the first time and of course, with his luck, Krankcase is already lost. 

Krankcase sighs and paces the block with a nervous look on his face, wandering directionless for several minutes. Biting his nails anxiously as he looks all around him, Krankcase attempts to find some memorable structure to indicate his position, but each building looks so similar to the last and every statue in Matua seems like a fascinating landmark to him.

Muttering angrily to himself, he decides to go back in the other direction and turns around to find a young woman standing directly behind him. He leaps backward in surprise, giving a small shriek which causes the woman to chuckle. She is much shorter than him, with light pink skin and pink hair pulled back out of her face. Despite her light complexion and friendly smile (though she is missing several teeth), she is dressed in a somber, black outfit.

“Well, shoot, I didn’t mean to scare ya like that!” she remarks with a heavy drawl. “You look like you’re lost so I thought I might offer some assistance.”

“As a matter of fact, I am. You see, this is my first time in Matua, I had a map but I misplaced it… I swear, I’d lose my own two legs if they weren’t attached to my body!” Krankcase explains, “I wouldn’t want to bother you, but could you please point me in the direction of the Skylands Institution of Invention? I’m going to be attending classes there… if I can ever find it.”

“Hot buttered toast!” the young woman shouts rather loudly, “I’m goin’ to the same school! Nice to meet a fellow inventor,” she holds out her hand, “The name’s Mags.”

“Everyone just calls me Krankcase,” he responds, shaking Mags’ hand, “Pleased to meet you,” Krankcase says with a polite smile, his tusks rising over his top lip.

Mags shows Krankcase the way to the school and they chat casually along the way, though Mags much more than Krankcase. She boisterously overshares many details about herself, which to Krankcase often seem more or less random, though she politely gives him some openings to contribute to the conversation. Krankcase does not really mind Mags doing most of the talking, for especially with new people, he feels like having to share too much about himself makes him feel self-conscious of what he has achieved so far, always worried it is not enough nor all that impressive. 

Once they arrive, Mags announces “Here it is!” 

Despite Krankcase already being able to tell based on the large sign at the entrance, he gives her a courteous smile. “Thank you, Mags, I really appreciate your help,” he says.

“Oh, it was nothin’. I look forward to seein’ ya around campus!” And with that, they go their separate ways for now. 

This would be the start of a very interesting friendship.

Krankcase feels energized stepping foot on the campus of this renowned inventor’s school. He worked hard to get here, being a perfectionist and aspiring inventor since he was just a boy, Krankcase always had high goals for himself. And now, he is on the path of greatness.


End file.
